Night Angel
by PoopyPatuti
Summary: A young girl is turned into an 'angel' by scientists who don't have her well being on their minds. She soon meets crazy Deadpool who takes her in. Is Deadpool helping her out of greed, pity or maybe something else?
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note****

This is my second piece but my first ongoing story. Please bear with me. Thank you! Hope you enjoy and have a good day!

It all happened so slowly but yet so suddenly. All she could feel was unbearable pain as they transformed her into a mutant. Ophelia Nightengale was twelve when the tests started. A child her age shouldn't have to feel that kind of pain, but Ophelia was.

The first test was to was to see how long she could hold the pain of the world. She held it by giving it to herself. Meaning she was the only one feeling the pain everyone else was supposed to be feeling. She held it for two days. Her body broke but her mind grew stronger. The second test was to see how many young children she could watch die painfully and slowly until she broke into insanity. None died. She killed the operators. The third test, the one that broke even the strongest men, was to be trapped alone in a room for two years. No human contact. No contact to the outside world except for a TV that showed only people dying and suffering. She destroyed it the second day and used its glass to etch master pieces into the wall.

When they finally brought her out of the solitary room, she was stronger than ever. She'd passed all the tests. Ophelia was to be turned into and angel. At least, an angel from earth. They succeeded. Her wings were the night sky; black but filled with stars and galaxies. Her eye shined like twin super novas. She could manipulate what they call 'dark matter'. Ophelia could make anything she desired with it; from objects to food to living, breathing, creatures of any kind, even those she invented in her own, young, mind. Her hair was curly and black with a few twinkling stars in it and her skin was slightly tan. She was beautiful like any angel should be.

She hated the lab were they tested her and wrote notes about her. She missed the world outside with her old friends and family. Of course, after what the 'scientists' did, her loved ones would see her as a monster. She left one night. Just walked out the door. She did so easily because as they'd tested her they found out that she had unimaginable power and if you pushed her the wrong way she could turn the whole galaxies and those surrounding into dust. Obviously they never told her she had such power.

Ophelia walked out into the bright sun light, it stung her eyes since she was mostly made up of darkness. She made her way around town, inspecting the differences that two years causes. People were afraid at first because they thought she was a dark angel but they soon saw the twinkling night sky on her huge wings and in an instant began to follow her. She didn't seem to notice.

Ophelia was strangely distant from the world. Her mind was wondering about where she could find the other mutants. She was wandering around so maybe they'd find her. She was not naive and knew they'd attempt to use her and make her a weapon. So she was only going to go with someone who would help her learn about her powers and capabilities and even teach her how to live like a human. She would not allow herself to be rotted by greed and evil.


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note****

Here's my second chapter to my story, no ones reviewed or liked or anything so I don't think any of you like it. That's okay, it's my first story with chapters, I wasn't expecting anyone to like it much, but if you do please tell me so I don't discontinue. I'm going to discontinue after five chapters if no one say they like it, just so I don't spend my free time writing this and I can concentrate on other stuff. Have a good day and I hope you enjoy!

Not to long after being in the city, a mutant did find her. He was not the most respected mutant but for her, ha was enough, for now. Deadpool merely walked up to her and said;

"you're a lost mutant citizen here in New York, Yes? Well I'm your friendly neighbourhood mutant tour guide! Deadpool, at your service!" He bowed, grabbed her hand and began to pull her along the streets, "And here's McDonald's , Dairy Queen, Pizza Hut, Greco Pizza, Subway, so on, so fourth, have I bore you yet my lady?" He turned and even if his face was behind his mask she could see him smile.

"No, sir, you haven't bore me yet, please continue so I can catch up on what I've missed these past two years" Ophelia said politely

"As you wish my lady" his next bow was filled with sarcasm.

He went on telling her what everything was and how society worked nowadays. Her never once mentioned her wings.

It got late and Deadpool had brought her to an apartment building.

"I have an extra room where you can stay for the night, if I like you I'll let you stay, if not, I'm kicking you to the street, got it?" he paused then added "I won't disturb you if you'd like to be left alone"

Ophelia looked at him. "Thank you... you're very kind" he turned and lead her through the building, never checking if she was following.

The bed she slept on that night was not necessarily comfortable but she didn't complain. Her room was small compared to the rest of the apartment. She didn't sleep at all in the night. Since she became a mutant she never slept, just rested her eyes and body. Her ears thought were more alert than ever when she rested her eyes. She listened to the voices from other nearby apartment and the voices in the apartment she was sleeping in.

Ophelia heard Deadpool telling a girl that she had to leave the apartment but the girl wined and said she didn't want to leave. Deadpool finally got bore and threatened to unmask himself. The girl, which Deadpool called 'Liz',asked him very confused why that was even close to a reason for her to leave. He simply said;

"This is why my reason is reasonable" He probably unmasked himself because Ophelia hear Liz scream and immediately after a door slam. She heard the refrigerator door open and heard a bottle of champagne pop. She decided that She'd leave before Deadpool told her to so he wouldn't pop another champagne to victory over getting rid of someone else. She walked out of the room. Deadpool looked up from his glass of champagne.

"How old are you Girlie?' He asked, obviously drunk. Ophelia noticed the champagne bottle was empty.

"fourteen" she answered simply.

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN! Interesting... I knew that though..." he stands on the couch and raises his hands "I. Know. All!" He sat back down and continued to sip his champagne.

"Do you?" she asked, not fooled but wanting to finally talk to someone who didn't want to preform tests on her.

"Um... I know all! Just like I told you, don't make me tell you again, Missy" he said " oh and whats your name?"

"I thought you knew all?"

"Who said that?!" He looked astonished and offended... well as astonished and offended as you get with a mask on.

"no one" Ophelia lied

"tell me your name kid" he said again.

Ophelia thought about it. She no longer wanted to be seen like a girl who was once normal and now an experiment. She didn't want to be Ophelia Nightengale any more. She didn't want to be the labrat anymore. Finally she said;

"I don't have a name"

Deadpool just looked at her.

"Yeah you do just don't want to tell me. Am I right lil' lady? Of course I am! I'm Deadpool, and Deadpool is I!" He smiled and added "your name is now Night, got it? Your Alias is now Night Angel, got it? Yeah? Good." he reached to pour himself more champagne but noticed it was empty and began to pout.


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors Note****

I haven't updated this in a while, I still don't think much of you like it, except for 1 favourite (Thanks TheTurtleTeen! You rock!) so this is my third last chapter before I'm discontinuing this story, once again if I get five favourites/followers/reviews I'll write more to this story, even after I'd already discontinued (I'll start it back up). Also I love supportive criticism because I love getting better so don't be afraid to speak your mind (well if you're gonna call me a bunch of names because you can or for no reason, I'd prefer it if you kept it to yourself, Thanks!). Sorry for such a short chapter but I have other stuff to do. I hope you enjoy and have a good day!

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which was orange juice and a hard boiled egg, Deadpool said he had to go to work and he'd be back later with blood on his hands so she had to open the door for him so the knob wouldn't get dirty. She wandered around the apartment until she found the computer. She knew how to use it since she had one before the scientists took her. She loved playing games, textingemailing friends and most importantly, watching youtube. She turned on the laptop. It asked for a password. First she tried; x45j7asdf, it was incorrect. She went on trying; IamAwesome!, Deadpoolisawesome, champagne, badbreakfast, girlz, boyz, both, * star *, redandblackmask, mercwithamouth, unalivingthings, so on, so fourth. She tried it all and finally typed in; password. The computer answered with a ding and a metallic female voice said "access granted".

Ophelia -no, sorry- Night giggled. She clicked the browser and went straight to youtube. She searched it all up, cute cats, kittens, screaming goats, and finally she came upon a video that went kinda like;

"you stupid!"

"no I'm nat..."

"whaz nine plus ten?"

"Twenty-oone"

She began to laugh then stopped. She knew it was probably funny to other people but nothing she had been watching made her laugh anymore. She decided to go to Deadpool's history and watch what he watched for entertainment. She clicked on history. Big mistake. Since she'd been isolated from the world when she was still young and innocent, she didn't know what 'porn' meant and was curious to find out. She watched ten seconds of it and finally decided, she didn't like porn. She shut off the computer and turned on the TV. She wondered why Deadpool would watch something so disgusting.


	4. Chapter 4

****Authors Note****

Hey people! Here's my 4rth chapter! It's got a small reference to The Big Bang Theory. Just reminding you that if you like this series please tell me by reviewing, following, favoriting or just PM and tell me you like it because if you do 'cos chapter five is my last chapter 'till I see that people actually like it, just so I can focus on other fics. Well anyway! Onward with chapter four!

* * *

><p>When Deadpool got back, she asked him just that. He answered:<p>

"PORN?! What the hell is that? Never mind I know 'cos I know all!" He raised his hands and screamed "I AM THE RULER" Night wondered why being a ruler had anything to do with knowing all. Just because you lead a place doesn't mean you know it.

"you know what, Missy Night? You're useless! Get up and do something will ya'?" Deadpool exclaimed. Night looked up at him.

"okay" she said simply. She got up and did the dishes.

"No, no! Not that you dumb kid! You are officially my side kick! Understood? Yes? Good I'm glad you agree!" he popped another glass of champagne "Weeeee! I just like to hear it pop!" he had a sudden change of mood "like the lungs of those lucky souls I punched today!" He smiled and began to chug.

When he was done his bottle he looked at Night and said really seriously:

"you can't run around like that! He looked and sounded horrified "you're naked!"

Night looked down at her body. She was wearing faded jean and a white T-shirt.

"I'm- I'm not naked, Deadpool" she looked back down to double check.

"yes you are! Super-heroes don't run around in jeans! We run around in spandex!"

"super-heroes don't kill people... they're supposed to save them." she looked at him, her eyes were not challenging but that's how he took it, a challenge.

"okay okay, first of all, never, EVER say the 'k' word! Say 'unalive' understood! And second, don't you be getting mouthy with the merc with a mouth, alright lil' lady?" he brought his swords out and didn't even have time to think before he was thrown across the room by a giant fist made up of dark matter. The fist pinned him down with it's pinky awaiting Nights orders.

"What's you name?" she asked casually

"Deadpool, duh! Now will you kindly ask this fat hand to GET THE HELL OF ME! Please and thank you" he added what Night expected was a charming smile behind his mask.

"whats you first name? The one you parents gave you?"

"I don't have parents"

She didn't hesitate to answer "Guardians"

"I don't have guardians, I have parents"

"Name?" She would not forget her goal no matter how much he tried to anger her.

"Deadpool"

"name?"

"DEADPOOL! You deaf child?!"

"no, I'm not deaf, just stubborn" she said tonelessly "now tell me your name"

"you didn't tell me yours"

"Ophelia Elizabeth Anabellia Allilyanna Nightengale"

"now that's a tongue twister. No wonder you didn't want to tell me your n-"

"name" she repeated

"that's what I was gonna say!"

"name?"

"Goddammit! Let it go will you?!"

"No, name"

"fine! Scot Scottie Scotterson the eighty ninth" he lied

"I know your lying"

"ohmygosh you're good"

"I know I am, now, you know what I'm going to ask"

"why do you wanna know Ophelia?"

A smaller arm grew from the hand and pinched him.

"don't call me Ophelia. I want to know because I want to beat you."

"Well now I'll never tell you! You pinched me! And it stung" he pouted

"you will tell me. I promise you... you will." She told him, and she meant it. The hand disappeared and Deadpool put away his swords. She heard him muttering

"shtupid kid'll never beat the mighty Deadpool! And the crowd goes wild! Deadpool! Deadpool! Deadpool! Thank ya, thank ya very much" he grabbed he laptop and went into his room.

Later Night heard him yell

"WHO. WATCHED. CUTE. CATS?! It's my only weakness! Kitteeeeeeennnnns!"


	5. Chapter 5

****Authors note****

Hi readers. This is my fifth and last chapter 'til I get five favs/follows/reviews, just so I don't waist my time on something no one likes and spend more on things you do. I was bored during this chapter so I don't think it's to good... guess it's a bad way to leave off this story but whatever right? I kinda attached six chapter to this cos they were both short chapters. Anyway, chapter five, here we go.

* * *

><p>Night left a note telling Deadpool she'd be back around midnight. She left the apartment and walked around. She still didn't know where she was and she didn't care. People were gathering around her and taking lots of pictures. Night finally decided she didn't like all the attention, so she stepped into a shadow and sunk into it. She walked as a shadow the rest of the time. She loved sinking into her shadows because that was the only where she wasn't divergent. She was a shadow like everything else. Night still had her wings but in the land of shadows, everyone looks different. Like kittens that look like monsters and branches that look like the clawed hands of your nightmares. She left the shadow world and continued to wander.<p>

When she got back Deadpool was on the arm chair. He stood up suddenly and yelled:

"Where have you been young lady?!" Then in a completely different tone he said giddily "I made you your super hero suit! Oh, my GOSH, you're gonna look gorgeous!" He sounded like a stereotypical fashion designer. He rudely threw her a black skin suit that was shiny and slick.

"I don't need this... but thank you" she handed it back.

"of course you do if you're becoming my sidekick you have to look cool!" He shoved it back.

"no, I really don't need this, you see I can-"

"Do you want to be my sidekick?"

"not rea-"

"Okay, then wear it" He demanded.

"Deadpool, I don't because... well look" She handed him the suit. Night stepped back and starting from her eyes her skin began to match her wings, black with the night sky on it. It travelled across her skin like an infection. Her clothes disintegrated, you didn't see a naked body but a female figure made up of stars and galaxies. Her eyes and the inside of her mouth were a dead black and her hair almost seemed to float.

"You see? I told you you didn't need this suit! You look fine the way you are!" He exclaimed. Night smiled because she knew she'd won.

"Yeah, I guess you were right" she answered.

Before Night changed back to her human self she went to some shop grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She left 100$ on the counter even if it wasn't how much it cost but she didn't care, money was useless to her, since she didn't need or want anything other than one pair of jeans and one shirt. When she got back to the apartment Deadpool told her they were going to go hunt down some files that S.H.I.E.L.D. Lost and were going to pay a fortune to the first person to bring them back safe and unchecked. Night agreed. As long as they didn't kill anyone she was okay.

"Alright!" Deadpool said a while later "Lez go!"

"okay" Night answered almost tonelessly.

They went to the apartment parking lot and got into Deadpool's car.

"Next time we're riding my scooter"

"your scooter? This car is nice, we fit better" she said politely

"well the car ain't mine" Deadpool answered.

"borrowed?"

"nope"

"rented?"

"nope"

"Who's is it?"

"I, have _no _idea" He turned and smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>**Authors note #2**<strong>

Please if you like this story fav/follow/review so that I can continue the story. Have a good day bye.


End file.
